seastonefandomcom-20200214-history
Stromgarde House of Nobles
Stromgarde's House of Nobles is comprised of men and women who currently hold a title in the Stromgarde Peerage. The organization is frequently referred to simply as the House of Lords. The House meets frequently to discuss important matters of state, particularly the defense of the recently battered Kingdom. Each member of the house is able to cast his/her vote on matters ranging from the introduction of laws to the levying of new taxes required to raise money for the realm's defense. The House of Nobles In Character (In-Game Event) DISCLAIMER:'' (The following information pertains to the House of Nobles in character and is by no means considered canon lore. It is merely a group of roleplayers who have expressed an interest in Stromgarde's political role-play, thus imposing no IC authority over those who do not wish to take part in the role-play. This role-play is open to any person whose character was born within the Kingdom of Stromgarde and currently holds both a title in the Stromgarde Peerage, and land in the Arathi Highlands.)'' Active Members (Players) The following player characters are active in the house of nobles: Eastern Regent - Hellissa Brisby Western Regent - Mathilan Lionblood Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale - Duchess of Seastone, and Lady Speaker of the house Chaori Ravenshadow - Duchess of Brightdale, and Lady Secretary Arranax Devinn Tanya Seltara - Countess of Karthwall Charles Frederickson - Viscount Frederickson of Belgrave Inactive Members (Players) Sir Varyc Marwyn - Baron Marwyn of Dagger Point (Deceased) Current Structure The current structure of Stromgarde's House of Nobles is a result of the ongoing efforts of Hellissa Brisby and Lady Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale to rid the highlands of corruption and ensure that the house serves the Kingdom of Stromgarde as intended. Who is entitled to a seat in the house of Nobles? Only those who currently hold both a title in the Stromgarde Peerage, and land in the Arathi Highlands may occupy a seat. Meeting Times In character meetings of the House of Nobles will occur on the first and third Saturday of each month at 8pm (server time) Additional meetings may be called where necessary to address important matters of state. (For Calendar invites, please contact Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale (Seastone) in-game.) Meeting Location Meetings will be held in the newly refurbished Court House within the section of the city of Stromgarde not occupied by the syndicate. (In-game location may vary) Positions The following positions of office are to be elected by the House of Nobles. Speaker of The House - Lord/Lady Speaker The current Speaker of the House is Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale The duties of the Lord/Lady Speaker include: *The organization of House meetings. *The management of the House docket of affairs. *The maintenance of order within the House. Secretary of the House - Lord/Lady Secretary The current Secretary of the House is Chaori Ravenshadow Duties of the Lord/Lady Secretary include: *Recording the minutes of each meeting. *Furnishing a copy of the minutes when called upon to do so. Rules/Code of Conduct 1. No weapons shall be allowed inside the meeting. 2. Nobles participating in the meeting may bring one assistant. 3. All guardsmen, Knights and other soldiery must remain outside the council chambers. 4. Guards will be posted outside the door to ensure the safety of those Nobles participating. 5. Votes will be cast immediately by a show of hands when called for. There will be no silent vote, nor secret ballots. 6. If unable to attend, members of the House must notify the Lord/Lady Speaker in writing, no later than 48 hours before the date of the next meeting to designate a representative to vote in their stead. Category:Stromgarde Organizations Category:Stromgarde Peerage Category:Stromgarde House of Nobles Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Organizations Category:Events